feed_your_pet_community_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nuevas áreas e ideas de animales
Use buena Gramática, o todo lo que sugirió será eliminado. Mascotas hasta ahora añadidas que fueron sugeridas * abeja Campos Una granja como un lugar ubicado justo detrás de las llanuras. Esta área tiene un pueblo y 5 animales diferentes: * Cerdo. Originalmente vivía en la jungla, ahora se traslada a los campos. *Pollo Adorables pajaritos que tienen la habilidad de "volar" y comer huevos por alguna razón. *Vaca Un gran mamífero gruñón que come hierba y tiene la habilidad 'Smash' *Oveja Estos son casi como pequeñas nubes esponjosas de lana que comen pasto y tienen la habilidad "aplastar". *Caballo Grandes animales atléticos que comen heno y tienen la habilidad "aplastar". Bosque Situado a la izquierda del campo y directamente detrás de la jungla y tiene 2 animales: *Oso grizzly Realmente es un clon del oso polar, excepto que es marrón. * zorro Un Animal furtivo que come Cool Fruit y tiene la habilidad 'Dig'. * Zorrillo Un animal muy maloliente que come larvas y tiene la habilidad de "cavar". Subterráneo Situado a la izquierda del campo y directamente detrás de la jungla y tiene 2 animales: *Escarabajo Originalmente no utilizado, pero ahora aparece aquí. * Topo Una pequeña criatura peluda de color marrón que vive bajo tierra, y tiene las habilidades de excavar, romper y escalar. Afuera Requires an Outback Key at the Desert and this area has the following pets: *Canguro Un animal hinchable que tiene la habilidad 'apalstar'. * Coala Un animal que tiene la habilidad de 'escalar' y come melocotones. * Ornitorrinco Una extraña criatura azul que alguna vez estuvo escondida en la jungla ahora ha regresado. Laberinto Un laberinto de islas cambiantes, hogar del mítico Minotauro: * Minotauro Come núcleo de espíritus y tiene las habilidades de temperatura, smash, trepar y cortar (usado para cortar vides) * Kobold Come Crystal Stone y tiene la habilidad de temperatura, smash y corte (usado para cortar vides) * Lobo Come la fruta de la cabeza y tiene la capacidad de aplastar y cavar (se usa para cavar agujeros en el subsuelo) * Araña Come moscas y tiene la habilidad de trepar y cortar (usado para cortar vides) Cueva Un área oscura que se extiende desde el subsuelo, hogar de rastreadores espeluznantes y pesadillas aladas. * Murciélago Come fruta de sangre y tiene las habilidades: volar, aplastar y escalar. * Ciempiés Come grillos y tiene las habilidades: Smash, Climb and Dig. *Araña Come vuela y tiene las habilidades: Smash y Climb. * Gusano Come compost y tiene la habilidad: Dig. Cyber Dimension Se puede acceder usando una clave Cyber Key y haciendo clic en un portal. * Cyborg Penguin Come cables y tiene las habilidades: Smash, Fly, Dive, Templado. *Robot Dog Come la fruta de la cabeza y tiene las habilidades: Smash, Dig, Fly. Animales nuevos para áreas antiguas Selva *Rana * Caterpillar, se convierte en un capullo en el nivel 7 y una mariposa en el nivel 13 * Libélula llanuras * Cebra * Elefante